beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 23
is the 23th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 125th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot In order to confirm whether the Legend Blader who governs another season of the Four Seasons Masamune , Gingka and his friends participate in the "Beyster Island Chamiponship". However, as Johannes and the others also do the same thing.Ryuga also appears on a thunderbolt for the same reason.Gingka spots a figure similar to kenta and follows him.Fierce battles commence at each place at the beginning of the tournament. Starting with Gingka, Yuki and Benkei and the others smoothly win and advance to the next round as well. And importantly, Masamune clashes with Bao of the Beylin Fist. Furthermore, at a different location, Aguma and King collide, it's a showdown of Solar System beys! But, as all these battles are happening, Gingka's looking for Kenta ... Back to the battles of Aguma and King , they use the best they got and Aguma loses after a gruelling match, however Masamune defeats Bao quite easily. Major Events *Gingka and Co enter the "Beyster Island Championship" along with Masamune, King, Zeo and Toby. *Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Masamune, Ryuga, Zeo, Toby, Johannes and King all advance to the next round. *Aguma and Bao are defeated by King and Masamune and drop out of the tournament. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami (Flashback) *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *King *Johannes *Aguma *Bao *Ryuga *Kenta Yumiya *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Blader DJ *Tournament Bladers Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's; Featured) *Variares D:D (King's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's; Spirit Only) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Screw Fox TR145WD (Zeo's) *Screw Lyra ED145MF (Toby's) *Various Generic Beys Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Big Bang Pegasis F:D) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Gingka and Pegasis *Masamune Kadoya (Blitz Unicorno 100RSF) vs Bao (Hell Crown 130FB) = Masamune and Unicorno *King (Variares D:D) vs Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) = King and Variares *Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubius 85XF) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Yuki and Anubius *Ryuga (L-Drago Destroy F:S) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Ryuga and L-Drago (Offscreen) *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Kenta and Sagittario (Offscreen) *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Benkei and Bull *Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Johannes and Lynx *Zeo Abyss & Toby (Screw Fox TR145WD & Screw Lyra ED145MF) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Zeo and Toby (Offscreen) Special Moves used *Big Bang Tornado (Big Bang Pegasis F:D's) *King of Thunderstorms (?) (Variares D:D's) * ??? (Scythe Kronos T125EDS's) Trivia * The name of the episode title and location is a pun on Easter Island. * The "Beyster Island Championship" appears to contain the same basis as the Survival Battle from back in ''Metal Fusion''; Bladers continually battle other random bladers until there is only one left. Category:Episodes Category:4D Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Anime Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga